


Mind Games

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aggressive!Matt, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Is A Major Asshole, Matt & Kylo Are Twins, Matt is ACTUALLY in Character, Multi, NSFW, Slightly Controlled Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: Nothing like the twins, Kylo and Matt, fighting over who will have you as their own.





	Mind Games

 

Voices carried from within the throne room as you stood there, patiently waiting, listening to the commotion that flowed through your ears. Yet another lovely, tiresome and dragging meeting amongst the upper ranked officers—and, of course—the Supreme Leader himself.

Sucking in a small breath, your shoulders dropped as you held your tablet before you, bored out of your mind as you truly had nothing to say. Let alone, add. Nothing but a pointless, bogus, meeting.

Nearly yawning, you held it in as your eyes watered up, shaking your head as you looked away for a moment to collect yourself. Most of these times, these meetings went on for hours on end, resolutions never being made, arguments arising... The same old thing.

Lifting up a hand to rub your nose, eyes growing heavy as your boredom got the best of you, you heard a faint snicker come from the right of you. So subtle you could've sworn you had imagined it. But the moment you looked over to see the Supreme Leader, with his left elbow on the arm rest and his hand on his mouth, you knew it had emitted from him.

A very _rare_ sound to come from him.

Why had he laughed? Did he hear something funny? Or maybe he, too, was losing his mind.

Blinking a few times as you took in a small breath, Kylo looked over at you momentarily, a certain look in his eyes that made your eyebrows narrow. "I think that's enough for the day." He spoke up, eyes then falling from yours, over to the crowd before him. With a dismissive wave of his hand, you rolled your shoulders and turned to face him.

"Yet another successful meeting, Supreme Leader." You grinned, earning a subtle smirk from him.

"Is that so?" He hummed. "Were we in the same meeting?" Kylo asked as you chuckled.

"I'm afraid so..." You sighed, walking closer and handing him your tablet. "Not much to update on... Hardly anything to even input... But, all that was necessary and important will be found in there."

Taking the tablet within his gloved hands, Kylo eyed it for a moment before looking back at you. "As if there's anything, though, I appreciate it." He said with a small bow of his head. Only few people saw Kylo's kind side and you were part of that lucky bunch.

Actually... only about three people saw that side.

"Of course, Supreme Leader." You bowed your head, crossing your arms behind your back as Kylo leaned back in his seat. "Will that be all for now?" You asked as Kylo rubbed his chin momentarily, deep in thought as he looked in the distance.

Letting out a small sigh, lowering his hand and drumming his fingers on the arm rest, Kylo looked back at you. "Would you mind checking on—" Cutting himself off, almost as if even regretting the thought, you grinned.

"On Matt?" You questioned, a small tint forming on your cheeks. In all honesty, you enjoyed when the Supreme Leader asked you to check on his twin brother. Solely because you liked seeing Matt. Preferably, _teasing_ him.

"Yes..." Kylo breathed, rubbing his face. "He's been reposted and he hasn't... adapted too well to it and he likes to cause trouble when he's not comfortable with any situation that becomes a hassle for him." He explained with a wave of his hand as you nodded, understanding.

"Of course." You smiled, Kylo keeping his focus low as he rubbed his forehead.  Kylo read you well, very well, but whenever he mentioned Matt to you, your reactions always seemed to go over his head, being the protective "older" brother he was. "If you want, I can just eye him from afar? So he doesn't know I'm checking on him for you..."

Looking up, Kylo nodded. "I rather not have a repeat of last time. The only person that I allow to scream at me is him because he is the only family I have."

"Sounds sad." You teased as Kylo shook his head. If you were anyone else, he'd make you eat your words, but... You were basically his right hand and he respected you (solely because you weren't an imbecile like the rest).

"Very." Kylo grumbled before sitting up and leaning in. "Don't take too long."

"Of course, Supreme Leader." You bowed your head with a smile, turning on your heel and smirking before walking off.

Once you had exited the throne, your change in pace quickened. You knew where Matt was, of course you did, you were the only one Kylo confided in when it came to his twin brother. And you didn't mind. You were thankful for it.

Keeping a steady pace each time you heard someone approach you—or at least when someone was nearby—you suddenly heard a string of curses followed by grunting as they echoed throughout the silver halls. "For the love of _fuck_ why isn't this fucking working!"

Lifting your eyebrows at the familiar voice, you grinned as you slowed down, up to the corner.

"I fucking tell these nerfherders that I do not do well with these fucking panels and all their fucking wire but they always put me in the worst situations!" Matt cursed out to himself, as if he were casually arguing to someone. "And my laserbrain of a twin brother, with all his Supreme Leader glory, can't _fucking_ give me a proper position!"

Sucking in a breath and turning the corner, you quietly aimed for him.

"Of course, to make matters all the worse, he has a fucking assistant who is h—" Cutting himself off as he saw a pair of boots come into his line of vision, he groaned. "Was I too loud?" Matt mumbled as you held in a small laugh.

"Not loud enough." You teased with a small smirk that he hadn't caught quite yet. That is until he recognized your voice and shot his head up. If he had finished that sentence... if he hadn't seen your shoes on time... you would've heard his thoughts on you. And they weren't all that clean either.

And he wondered if your words were meant to be clean or was his a _little too_ _horny_ of a mind reading things differently.

"Surely that isn't as loud as I can go." He so calmly stated, as if he hadn't been yelling at nothing a few moments before.

"Wonderful." You grinned, a little too mischievously for Matt, but it hit him in all the right spots. "I'll hold you on that, though."

"Well, I'm sure _I'm_ not the loudest here." Matt insisted as you arched an eyebrow.

"Do you give that title to your brother?" You questioned, but Matt shrugged. Sure, Kylo was loud... He was _very_ loud, he didn't know what his inner voice was and that's probably why most feared him; but Matt was just as bad. Not as dramatic but definitely more passionate.

"I don't know... I'm sure others can outdo him. There are many reasons to scream." Matt said, casual enough to have you tilt your head. You knew what he was implying, and if you had free time, you'd test it out then and there.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're the loudest person on this vessel." You snickered as Matt took in a sharp breath, not expecting that response. He expected the banter to continue... maybe lead it somewhere where he could find proof that he wasn't the loudest...

 _So that's how it's going to be?_ He thought.

"Is that so?" Matt challenged, getting on his feet, towering before you—just as his twin always had whenever he was around.

"Well, yeah, when you're yelling about being yelled at and everyone on either end of the vessel can hear you... It's quite loud." You shrugged, but Matt only smirked. A _very_ subtle smirk. He wasn't one to show much emotion aside from anger and aggression... the occasional snark like his own twin. They were twins to the very definition. Except one was more passionate while the other was dramatic. "Everyone knows who Matt is without knowing you're the Supreme Leader's brother." You winked—and this sent Matt over the edge. Such simple gestures from you always had his internal screaming going.

"I would say I'm flattered that I'm known for more than just the Supreme Leader's brother..." Matt trailed as your smile grew.

"You should be." You nodded as Matt's eyes narrowed from behind his oh-too large yet oh-so precious frames.

"Why's that?" He questioned, gravitating towards you.

"Because I think you're more than the Supreme Leader's brother..." You trailed, one of your hands pressed against his orange vest before two fingers walked all the way up to his neck, pulling him down to your level as your lips brushed against his ear. "After all, you've always had my eye more than he had."

With a skip of his heartbeat and a faint gasp, Matt's hands reached out, fast enough to prevent you from falling back on your heels, catching your face and slamming his mouth against yours. He knew that this was what you wanted—what _he_ wanted—he just needed that little push to get him going.

And he was going. Going, going, _gone_. He was so lost in the kiss that he nearly forgotten he was even kissing you. The way his glasses got in the way and shifted, how he constantly tilted his head to find the perfect spot. How his tongue twisted against yours, how either of you panted, how his—

"Matt? Matt... Hello?" Your voice echoed as Matt blinked a few times, eyeing you, standing there before him with concern written across your face. "Are you okay?"

Looking around him and realizing he was still on his knees, he hissed. Cursed under his breath. _Fuck you, Kylo!_ He knew... He knew his brother too well. And he was sure he heard his wicked laugh within his head.

This was why he closed his mind off to his brother. For _shit_ like this.

But whenever you were around, Matt lost all will and strength to do just that.

"Matt?"

Sighing, he nodded. It was all in his head. His imagination. He _imagined_ it. Oh, how he wish he could just toss his brother out of the ship and into oblivion for screwing him over like that. "I'm fine."

Blinking a few times, you nodded. "Alright... Well, I must go. Try not being the loudest one on the vessel." You snickered with a wiggle of your fingers as Matt nodded, chest still aching from the very vivid fantasy of his.

"Right, yeah... Of course."

At that, you left his sight and returned to the throne room with nothing new but the fact that Kylo was right and Matt was very upset in his new position.

Sitting on his throne, with his knuckles pressed to his chin and elbow resting on the arm rest, Kylo felt a smirk form on his lips. Nothing was more settling and entertaining than teasing his own twin for the laughs. After all, he couldn't do much to have a good time with the role he had and his brother was an easy target.

Kylo wasn't oblivious, he was very well aware of your reactions each and every time he brought up Matt. The way your cheeks burned, how you'd fight to keep your smile hidden... And he knew very well that Matt lived for your surprised visits.

It was very cruel, he knew this, but nothing was more satisfying than seeing his brother get all worked up over something that was just an illusion.

Feeling his smirk instantly drop at the sound of boots biting the tile of his throne room, Kylo sat up and watched you approach him. "Anything?" He asked, knowing there would be something interesting but you probably wouldn't say a thing.

Kylo wasn't entirely sure how his brother reacted, but by the look on your face, it was nothing too embarrassing... Which was good, he didn't want to traumatize you, but he also didn't want you completely leaning towards his brother, either.

"Well, he was yelling at the top of his lungs... clearly upset. He mentioned you in his one man rant..." You trailed, excluding the fact that he almost mentioned _his fucking assistant_ —aka you.

"As expected..." Kylo sighed, you shrugging. It wasn't surprising, it was known that Matt was very aggressive and yelled a lot when things went to shit for him. If the face didn't give it away, his attitude would've shouted that he was related to Kylo in _some_ way. "I have a few tasks for you before you can retire for the evening. A few I will _kindly_ assist you with."

"Of course." You nodded with a small smile, knowing Kylo had the habit of helping you out a lot because he couldn't help himself. "What will it be?"  
  
  
  


Rubbing his forehead, removing his glasses and pinching his nose, Matt sighed. He was exhausted, overexerting himself solely because of all the yelling he was doing—especially after you left when you were no longer in ear shot distance.

He hated his brother. Absolutely _loathed_ him. Matt was envious in the fact that his twin was Force sensitive and _he_ wasn't. All his life, Kylo always had to one-up him in some way. To bring him down, and he was growing exhausted.

And, just this once, he wanted one thing. _One_ good thing. You. Yet, his brother just had to have you, too.

"Shit!" Matt shouted, scaring a few nearby officers. "What?!" He yelled at them before storming off, chest heaving with all the anger held within him.

Coming to a sudden stop, Matt had a sudden revelation. He had yet to see you in the halls.

Every single day, he always ran into you before you made your way to your chambers after finishing a days worth of work.

That was the one thing he looked forward to every day. Yet... you were nowhere to be found.

Sighing, Matt opted out on dinner and decided to knock right out the moment he made it to his chambers, shedding his clothes and deciding to shower first thing in the morning. He had no energy left for him.   
  
  
  


"Oh... Oh!"

" _Scream_ my name."

"Supreme Leader!"

"Scream _my_ name!"

"KYLO!"

Feeling his heart race as his eyes widened, Matt stood there, blood boiling as his fists tightened. His stomach turned, ready to puke all over the tile beneath him.

There before him, sat on the throne, was you being bounced with his brothers hands latched on your hips, guiding you. Loud moans left your parted lips as Kylo's head fell back, body rocking from your jerking hips. With your uniform's top partially hanging on your shoulder as your pants hung from your ankles, Kylo dug his gloved fingers into your skin.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y— You!"

Biting viciously on his bottom lip, eyes burning as his nails dug into his palms, Matt trembled, a scream aching in his throat. The fury, the anger, he felt light headed.

Lifting his head, looking ahead, a devious smirk grew on Kylo's lips as he made direct eye contact with his twin. A mischievous look in his eyes, pure malice radiating off of him as he bit your shoulder without breaking eye contact with Matt.

"YOU FUCKING—" Before he could finish his sentence, Matt forced himself awake with a harsh gasp and a sweaty forehead. His blond mop excuse of hair sticking to his skin as he panted. Kylo had done it again. Sneaking into his dreams and torturing him. Had that actually been happening? Was that why he couldn't see you? Matt gritted his teeth at the chances. That should be _him_.

More than ready to confront his brother and finally put the nonsense to an end, Matt only tripped over his sheets and fell face first, landing on something sharp and hissing. "Fuck me!" He mumbled against the floor, grunting before pressing his palms against the tile and forcing himself up.

Squinting his eyes, trying to see exactly what it was that he landed on, he found one of his discarded wrenches.

Shaking his head, standing up and tossing it onto the small couch of his room, he stumbled into his washroom and turned on the light, squinting at the brightness. Sighing at the sight before him, leaning in and getting a clearer image of the cut on his cheekbone, he rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking wanna be like you." He growled, thinking about his twin and how ironic his cut was on the same side as Kylo's scar.

Huffing, Matt reached for a wipe and hissed at the faint sting as he cleaned the cut. Tossing it away and applying a small amount of ointment on it, Matt swatted the light off before returning to his bed, falling against it and praying to the stars (and the Force, itself) that he wouldn't suffer any longer from his brothers _bullshit_.  
  
  
  


Morning couldn't come any sooner. Although you didn't want it to. You had spent a little more with Kylo than you would've liked—not that you were complaining, you enjoyed his company—but you were so exhausted and needed sleep.

Your supposed tasks ended up being longer than expected and very (in your honest opinion) pointless. But, Kylo was the Supreme Leader and you were his right hand...

After your usually morning routines, getting your cup of coffee, doing all that your day consisted of, you soon found yourself walking alongside Kylo, discussing a few matters. He had a mission he'd be attending and he was leaving a few important matters behind for you. Usually you joined him, but this time around, he wasn't going to take you. It was a bit too tedious and he wasn't about to bore you _that_ much with it.

"I should be back soon. Don't let Hux under your skin, you know I have given you higher authority than him." Kylo explained as you nodded, a faint smile on your lips at that. "He hates that but, I trust you far more than I do him."

Smiling, you bowed your head. "Thank you, Supreme Leader."

"Of course..." Kylo's voice lowered, looking you in the eyes. A sudden silence had swooped in as either of you stood there. Kylo reached a gloved hand out and rested it on your cheek and leaned in. For a moment, your heart fluttered, but when you felt his lips on your forehead, you sighed in relief. "I leave you here."

"Have a splendid time." You teased as Kylo took a few steps back before turning with a shake of his head.

"Most definitely." At that, he left your sight.

Sucking in a deep breath, your smile instantly widened as you turned on your heel and aimed for a certain hallway. You hadn't seen Matt since your checkup on him and you were already missing his loud presence... Although, for once, he wasn't loud.

It was quiet. Far too quiet for his sector. Matt wasn't one to take days off and he hardly got sick... So, what gives?

Maybe he outdid himself yesterday? Or maybe he was too focused?

Did he switch positions once again? Or did he need the day off to recuperate?

Frowning as you heard nothing, you walked down a few halls and took a few turns, only to stop in your tracks as your heart skipped a beat.

There he stood, quiet as ever, focused on a small panel built into the wall. He was holding a few wires, piecing them together oh so carefully and precisely. From where you stood, his eyebrows seemed furrowed—deep in thought. Then, there were his bulky glasses hanging low on his nose as he bit his tongue. He looked rather adorable when he was engulfed in his work.

"AHAH!" He shouted, loud enough to make you jump out of your skin and swallow a shriek. "Fucking finally!" Matt breathed, pushing his glasses back and clapping once in success. For once, something didn't stress him out enough to lose his mind. But this was just the first panel... out of many. "Alright, if I can keep my cool for the next fucking nine, I'll be— AH!"

"Sorry..." You frowned. When he was lost in his own thoughts, you had moved closer and frightened him. You didn't mean to be so quiet, but you were a bit too stealthy for your own good.

Looking down at you, Matt's heart lodged up his throat. That dream he had that night before... He knew it wasn't real. Knew it wasn't truly you... But it was fresh in his mind and the sight of you only made him shiver. 

It made his words get caught in his throat. _This isn't very much like you, Matty_.

"I didn't— Are you okay?" Eyeing the small wound on his face, your frown deepened as Matt's eyebrows narrowed.

"Me? Yeah? Obviously! I mean, you only just—"

"No— I mean..." Reaching your hand up and delicately placing it against his warm cheek, Matt's heartbeat stuttered as you brushed your thumb under his cut. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

Feeling his eyes widened, he kept them locked on you as yours stayed on the injury. You? Thinking he got in a fight? Sure, he was aggressive, and did get into plenty of fights... but they were verbal. Not physical. "No. I tripped and landed on my wrench." He truthfully stated as your eyebrows narrowed. "Hurts like a bitch but whatever, I'll live."

"Did you clean it out?" You asked as his eyes shot over to meet yours. Why were you so worried?

"What? Do you think I can't handle little injuries?" He snickered but you quickly gasped, shaking your head an flickering your eyes up to meet his.

"No, that's... That's not what I meant.I was just concerned about—" Cutting yourself off as you blushed, just about ready to pull your hand away, Matt caught it and kept it in his. "Sorry."

"No." He shook his head.

"But—" Being tugged towards him, nearly stumbling into his hard chest, Matt's lips crashed against your own as his free hand held the back of your head, keeping you attached to him.

Without a word, or any sign, Matt pressed you flush against the wall as his hands moved to pin your waist. "Gah— Dammit..." He breathed, forcing himself to separate from your lips. "Krif! That was impulsive, I'm sor—"

Pulling him right back into the kiss, you so easily jumped him as he caught you, falling against the wall once again as your tongue grazed his bottom lip before slipping in between them and intertwining with his own. "I... don't care." You breathed against him, Matt subconsciously bucking his hips against you as you moaned, the sound echoing as your head fell back while his lips assaulted your neck.

"I would take you right here, on this wall, and not give a single damn." He nearly shouted, but you chuckled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm technically the Supreme Leader for the day... So what kind of image is that?" You breathed out, feeling his teeth graze your neck and nip your skin roughly.

"Ah— Hell, you're willing?!" He yelled into your skin as you laughed.

"Somewhere more hidden." You nodded as he bit your shoulder before leaving a hard kiss against it.

"I can't make it to my chambers—"

"Not there— I don't care, anywhere..." You breathed as Matt paused for a moment, only to carry you against him while rushing over to a supply closet.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he fell to his knees and nearly crashed the two of you against a shelf, causing the items to fall and sprawl around both of you.

Reaching out and unclipping his vest, pushing it off his shoulders, Matt haphazardly unzipped his jumpsuit as you undid your pants. Unwrapping your legs from him and shoving the material down, trying to tug them off of one boot, Matt only pulled you back to him in a hard kiss. "Ugh— M—" Nearly hiccuping on your words, Matt's hand dove into your panties and felt the heat within them, moaning.

"Oh, fuck—" He groaned against your lips, feeling your wetness in between his fingers as he stroked you. Rubbing quick circles against your clit as your breath hitched, he plunged two fingers into you with a sudden growl. "Shit, shit, shit—"

"Sh— Shh..." You hushed, eyes fluttering as he pumped his fingers within you at a fast rate, adding a third as your heart raced. You knew he'd have you cumming soon enough at this rate and something told you that wasn't his plan. "Matt— Ugh, I'm—"

"No, not yet." He shook his head, lips still attached to yours before pulling his out and tugging your underwear all the way off, dangling on one ankle (like your pants were).

Looking at him and seeing how his jumpsuit hung loosely at his waist, you grinned. "That's a nice look for you."

Seeing you wink, Matt looked down and sucked in a breath, your eyes darting along his toned chest and abs—arms and shoulders far broader than you expected. So that's what was hiding underneath that vest and jumpsuit?

Reaching for one another, teeth meeting teeth before Matt's tongue slid through them, you moaned against him as he brought your legs around his waist. Reaching within his underwear, pulling himself out and separating from the kiss momentarily, Matt pushed you back enough as he sat on his knees and aligned himself.

With your shoulder on the shelf and most of your back on the floor, you mewled out when he filled you, your eyes fluttering and your teeth tightening at the stretch.

"Ah, shit!" Matt hissed, sitting in place with his head hanging as his chest heaved. He hadn't been thinking straight, surely all of this was a good dream, one that his twin hadn't invaded, but when he felt your hand on the back of his neck and your other right where his heart was beating, he knew it was _very_ real.

And this boosted his confidence.

It made him smirk.

For once, he wasn't lost in his brother's shadow. For once, something good was happening to him, and _you_ were that.

Whether you'd stay with him or not, time would soon tell, but, for now? For now he had you. He had you and Kylo couldn't do anything about that because you wanted him, too.

Leaning up enough to pull him into a kiss, Matt wrapped an arm around your waist as his hips snapped, a moan vibrating through the shared kiss before he began to thrust.

Opening his mind to the Force and anyone who could pick through it, Matt called out to his brother.

Sitting along a long table filled with senators and all sorts of government officials, Kylo's eyebrows narrowed as he felt something in the Force.

His brother.

Sitting up slightly in his seat as he rubbed his eyes, he opened them only to choke.

There you were, beneath Matt, as he rammed right into you. You held onto him for dear life as his forehead rested on your shoulder, glasses already strewn on the floor as your pants hung around your ankle while Matt's jumper slid from his hips.

Clenching his fists and knowing very well that Matt had no abilities to manipulate the Force to his will, Kylo held in a scream, almost feeling his brother's excitement in his own veins. _YOU KRIFFING—_

Grinning against your shoulder, Matt closed off his mind as you milked him shortly after your own orgasm. His seed dripped down your thigh as he pulled out, bringing you back into a much gentler kiss before falling beside you.

"So, was this a competition?" You nearly whispered as Matt's eyes widened.

"Wh—"

Shaking your head with a small laugh, you turned to face him. "You and Kylo. I know Kylo felt something for me, too."

"Are you— You're shitting me, right?" He asked as you bit your bottom lip, shaking your head. "So... You want me? Like not just for sex?" Nodding your head with a smile, Matt grinned.

"Seems as if you won." You teased, only to see Matt lunge towards you, lips smacking against your own.

"I sure as hell did."


End file.
